


Be My First

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Special, request, safe sex, twenty-something virgin, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Anon Requests for 20-something Virgin!Reader with Barry</p><p>Summary: You’ve always had an idea of how you’d lose your virginity. This isn’t exactly that fantasy but you wouldn’t have it any other way and with no other man but your boyfriend Barry Allen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My First

**Author's Note:**

> This is pre-flash. He doesn’t have his powers. And he doesn’t live with Joe. A piece of me and my relationship are in this story. 
> 
> A note about female virginity: your first time doesn’t have to hurt and you shouldn’t bleed, though it is still common. The hymen (the anatomy behind our supposed virginity) is not some barrier that a penis is supposed to break. It’s more like a lining around the entrance to your uterus. Even if it tears, it actually heals! The reason why it would tear and you would bleed when losing your virginity (and it can even happen when you’re experienced!) is because you’re probably not “prepared.” Arousal is important because your vagina will produce it’s own lubrication and expand so that there’s more room for the penis. Even when you’re aroused, there will still be the stretching because you’ll probably be tight when you first do it (even when experienced, you can be tight), that’s why fingering is useful but not always enough. If you’re nervous or your head’s not in the game, you might not get wet enough either, so use lube! Seriously! Even though a condom has some lube on it, add some more! Lube is your best friend! Sex can be painful if you’re dry down there and it could also cause that bleeding and tearing of the hymen or other parts of your vagina. okay…I think that’s it…oh and just know that the first time might not always be perfect and a female orgasm can’t always be achieved through penetration (that’s what the clit is for haha). You should always be safe though and that’s why I think it’s important to do it with someone you love or care for or at least trust. 
> 
> alrighty then! Here you go! I hope ya’ll like it! Feedback is appreciated!

It’s not at all like you imagined.

Not that you imagined it often. Well…maybe you had thought about it. What girl doesn’t think about that special moment when they lose their virginity?

You had a fantasy, of course. When you were in high school, you’d hoped that by prom you’d have a boyfriend and you’d get a hotel room and that’d be it! It’s cliche, sure, but that’s what you were hoping for.

But Junior and Senior Prom came and went and all the time in between, you didn’t have a serious boyfriend, so when the dances came, you went with a group of friends. No big deal. It was a common thing by then.

Then you went to college and were faced with all the young men–boys, really–who were interested in nothing but casual sex and racking up the numbers. You weren’t going to be just another notch on a belt.

When you turned 21, you thought that maybe this was the turning point! You could go out to bars and meet people and make a connection and maybe finally get that serious boyfriend, who would be your first. But eventually, you got fed up and figured that maybe you should just pick a guy from the bar and get it over with; settle for Mr. Right Now instead of Mr. Right. Except you still had a shred of self-control and low self-esteem, so you resisted

Then you met him.

And you didn’t meet him at a bar.

You met Barry Allen at Jitters. You were getting a coffee on your way to school; being a 22 year old senior in college meant that you were living off campus.

Barry came into the shop right behind you and right away you could tell that he was running late. He was hopping from one foot to another, checking his watch and mumbling something about someone named Joe, a man who would apparently kick his ass later today.

When it was your turn to order, you graciously stepped aside and offered to let him go ahead.

“Oh my god! Thank you!” He touched your arm with gratitude as he stepped ahead of you. Just that simple touch had butterflies fluttering in your stomach. Whatever his name was–you didn’t know it yet–he was very handsome with brown hair, green eyes and a sweet smile. It was the charged energy that emanated from him and his every move that attracted you to him too. He just seemed like he would be a nice and fun guy to be around. You imagined that he had a wonderful laugh.

When he stepped away from the counter, he had a receipt and a napkin in his hand.

“Thank you again!” he grinned. “I always run late for work but today I’m _super_ late.”

“Yeah, no problem,” you said. You ordered your coffee while he stood nearby, waiting for his.

“My name’s Barry. Barry Allen.” He held out a hand for you to shake.

“Y/N L/N.” You shook his hand and then he’s passing off the napkin in his hand to yours.

“I really have to go. But I’d like to return the favor somehow, so maybe I could take you to dinner sometime?” The napkin had his phone number on it.

“Yeah, sure,” you smiled and then you were scratching your phone number onto another napkin.

“I’ll call you!” he said, accepting the napkin and already walking backwards on his way out, a tray of coffees in one hand.

That was eight months ago.

 

* * *

 

It’s not at all like you imagined.

For one thing, it’s a random Tuesday night. Nothing unique about it. You guys didn’t even go out to dinner or anything. Barry had invited you over so that you could watch the new episode of one of the shows you both enjoyed. You guys ate way too much Chinese food for dinner and then watched another movie after that show was over.

The way you and Barry ended up in his bedroom was totally innocent.

You go in there to borrow a hoodie. He follows you into the room and lays on the bed while you rummage through his closet. Even after you find it, you lay beside Barry on the bed without putting it on.

You’re both lying on your sides, facing each other. Barry lets out a happy and content sigh as he lets his eyes drift shut. Even though he’s awake, he looks so peaceful. His right arm is draped over your hip, holding your body close to his. With your left hand, you lightly caress his cheek.

His lips automatically pucker for a kiss, which you happily give. You exchange small kisses for about three long minutes. Your hunger for him grows with each soft kiss. You want to make out with him but he’s drowsy…at least that’s what he wants you to think.

You tease his lips with the tip of your tongue several times between kisses and only when you start to roll away–thinking he’d just prefer to spoon you for the rest of the night–Barry’s grip on your waist tightens and pulls you back in for a stronger kiss, a hungrier kiss that has your toes curling.

He partially covers your body as he leans into your shared kisses. Your hand on his cheek moves to cup the back of his head but Barry pulls back suddenly, rolling onto his back and breathing heavily. After effectively breaking off all physical contact with your body, it seems Barry is ready to call it a night.

His chest is rising and falling with deep breaths and one hand is tugging at his pocket. You realize it’s some sort of inconspicuous way for him to move and readjust his pants. You can see clearly that there’s a bulge in his jeans, straining against his zipper.

The very idea that just simple–yet very sexy and sensual–kissing with you, could lead to Barry’s arousal is empowering.

Barry has always been respectful of your inexperience. One time, after finding out you were inexperienced, a guy’s first words to you were “Wanna get some experience?” You’d shut that guy down instantly. Barry, on the other hand, understands your reasoning completely and never once said anything about his chances for being your first.

You reach out with your left hand to turn Barry’s face back towards you. You capture his mouth in many more kisses, some of them are even very chaste but that doesn’t cull any of Barry’s lust and it certainly doesn’t help you.

Barry is squirming, he’s so uncomfortable in his clothes. So when he pulls away again, you let your left hand roam down the front of his chest until it reaches his crotch and you’re essentially palming him through his jeans. You undo the button and zipper with care and Barry helps you by raising his hips to help you strip him naked.

You’re no stranger to Barry’s hardened cock. Being in a serious relationship, you’ve both experienced pleasure from the hands and mouths of each other. You just haven’t gone all the way, yet. Still completely dressed, you settle between his legs with his hardened length in your hands.

You drag the head of his cock around your lips, your tongue occasionally sneaking out for small kitten licks at his frenulum. Your teasing drives him mad. You lick a line up the length of his cock before wrapping your lips around him. You may be a virgin but you seem to excel at giving your boyfriend blow jobs.

Your tongue swirls around the head and teases his slit. Then you dip your head, taking in more of him, your slick lips sliding easily along his skin. Your fingers are wrapped around the base of him where you can’t reach with your mouth. You take as much of him as you can, swallowing and sucking, hollowing out your cheeks and stroking him as you do.

Barry can’t stop his hips from twitching and thrusting up into your warm, wet mouth. His hand attempts to tangle in your hair but instead wraps around your ponytail, gripping it hard and using it to guide the bobbing of your head. He groans and mutters quiet curses as you bring him to the precipice but you stop, pulling your mouth off of him after a particularly hard thrust has you gagging slightly.

“Are you close?” you ask him, slowly stroking up and down the spit-slick column of his dick. He’s breathing heavily and only manages to nod. You crawl up his body and capture his mouth with yours; your hand remains on his length.

You’re fully clothed but that doesn’t stop Barry from touching you. He slides one hand up and down the curves of your body. He gets under your t-shirt and cups your left breast, squeezing it and seeking out your nipple through the fabric of your bra.

“Wanna make you feel good too,” he murmurs against your lips. His hand slides into your sweatpants, into your panties. His fingers slip along your folds, wet with arousal. He rubs your swollen clit in circles with just enough pressure to bring you to the brink too. One of his fingertips slides over your entrance and with a shaky nod from you, Barry slowly inserts his middle finger.

He goes slow, moving his digit in and out, careful not to cause you any discomfort. Even through the pleasure you’re feeling, it catches your attention that Barry is completely naked and you’re fully clothed. You awkwardly manage to take off your shirt, and Barry lavishes your exposed skin with kisses and love nips. With his hand down your pants, the sensations he’s eliciting from you affects your grip on his cock. Your strokes are staggered and sometimes just end up being gentle squeezes.

“Try a second one?” you manage to whisper to Barry, referring to the finger that’s presently curled inside you.

“Are you sure?” he asks with concern. Sometimes, even just the two fingers was too much for you.

“Mmhm!” you hum, biting your lip as you grind against his hand. “I want more Barr,” you insist. Your arousal has reached a peak and what used to be enough, isn’t enough anymore. Barry slowly adds a second finger. He scissors his fingers to stretch you and it’s such an intense sensation that you clutch at bed with your free hand. “Oh my god,” you gasp.

“What? Am I hurting you? We should stop,” Barry says with concern in his voice.

“No, Barry,” you say, grinding your hips against his hand. Being trapped in your pants, his hand is pressed to your mound. While his fingers are inside you, the heel of his hand is rubbing against your clit. “I want more. I need more. I think I’m ready,” you say all of the sudden, giving into a premature wave of pleasure as you approach climax.

“Are you sure? Y/N, you need to be sure. I don’t want to hurt you and I don’t want you do anything you’ll regret.”

“Yes, Barry!” you whisper. “I’m sure. I’m ready. I want it to be you. I want you to be my first.” Your lips crash with Barry’s. Passionate kisses distract yours and Barry’s hands as you both lose yourselves in this moment. Barry breaks off the kiss to carefully remove his hand from your pants and get onto his knees. He slowly strips away the rest of your clothing.

He’s seen you naked before but he always seems to marvel at your body, running his fingertips along your smooth skin, giving you goosebumps. He gets off the bed to open the drawer of his nightstand. He pulls out a foil packet, tears it open and slides the condom onto his length.

You watch with fascination and curiosity. You giggle when he notices your attention.

He pulls out a bottle of lube and puts some of it on his dick, slicking up the condom. Then he clambers onto the bed and between your legs. Your cheeks burn red as you spread your legs, putting yourself on display.

“Fuck. You’re so perfect. So sexy,” Barry growls, looking at you from head to toe. He puts some more lube on two of his fingers. He uses them to distribute lube over your folds and your entrance. “It won’t hurt as much if your lubricated properly.” Leave it to Barry Allen to know the science behind female virginity. You’re grateful for it too. He inserts his two lubed up fingers and pumps them into you a few more times, ensuring that you’re ready for him. He even tries to add a third finger but that startles you and makes you wince. He retracts them instantly.  “You can still say no,” Barry reassures you. But you shake your head.

“I love you Barry. I want this.” Barry smiles and then moves into position, his body hovering over yours as he lines himself up with your entrance. He moves the head of his cock up and down your slit, spreading the lube and finding the small dip of your entrance.

“I love you too, Y/N,” Barry replies, leaning down to kiss you as he slowly presses forward. His two fingers were not enough to prepare you for his size. You’re so tight. It’s like you’re two sizes too small for Barry. “Just breathe,” Barry whispers after noticing that you’re holding your breath. “Try to relax. I’m going as slow as possible.” He enters you, not inch by inch, but rather centimeter by centimeter.

You’re expecting him to hit a wall at some point. Expecting to feel some sharp pain that signals the loss of virginity but you don’t. Instead, all you feel is the dull ache of Barry’s girth stretching you, filling you up completely until finally, he bottoms out. He releases his own bated breath.

“Are you okay? How does it feel?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. I just…I need to get used to it…used to the size. Give me a minute,” you reply and Barry nods, burying his face in the crook of your neck. He kisses and suckles at your pulse.

“You’re so damn tight, baby,” he whispers against your skin, dropping featherlight touches on your shoulder. “Feels so good.”

“Can you try to move? Slowly?”

“Mmhm. Whatever you need, baby. Just tell me.”

At the same rate, Barry pulls out a few centimeters and then dips back in. Each time he retreats, he pulls out a little more and then goes back in. Gradually, he’s thrusting into you at an even pace. His green eyes study your face like a hawk, trying to gauge your reactions. Your wincing subsides after a minute or so. The lube is doing it’s job, making the slow drag of his cock in and out of you go smoothly.

Barry starts to prolong his thrusts, making them longer and deeper but still just as slow. You’re starting to detect the pleasure and soon your legs are bending and raising up to frame and wrap around Barry’s hips. It’s a new angle and it feels amazing! He’s going even deeper!

You reach between your two bodies and start to rub your clit. The combined pleasure is too much and after almost a minute of Barry’s thrusting you’re feeling the coil inside you tighten once more. The pleasure is addictive.

“Barry, can you go faster?” Barry nods and does as you ask, picking up speed.

“Does it feel okay? Am I hurting you?”

“No Barr, it feels so good. Don’t stop. I’m already really close.”

“Me too,” Barry admits. “I was close when it was just your mouth but now…fuck…you’re so tight.” Barry rolls his hips, thrusting into you with long strokes. His speed and the way you’re rubbing your clit has your breath catching in your throat. Barry can feel how you freeze in the face of the pleasure you’re feeling. He moves your hand away from your clit and replaces it with his own fingers. “Don’t stop, babe, let yourself feel it.”

Barry rubs your clit with his thumb and knows the moment that your climax hits you. Your walls clench around him and your back arches off the bed as you cry out. While you ride out your orgasm, Barry drives into you faster so that he can join you in your ecstasy. He groans when he comes. Short bursts of hip thrusts drag it out as he empties himself into the condom.

Your skin is glistening with sweat. Barry leans some of his weight on you, his stomach sticks to yours, your breasts are pinned underneath him and heave as your take deep breaths. Barry’s got one of his arms wrapped around you, the other one is propped on the pillow, his fingers brushing over your hair that’s splayed out like a halo.

He kisses your shoulder, including a red blotch from where Barry had rested his chin while driving into you, over and over. He kisses and nips as your throat, making his way to nibble on your earlobe. You cup his cheek to turn his head so that your lips can meet. The kisses are sloppy, broken only by the need to breathe. Barry pulls back to look into your eyes. There’s no mistaking the love between you.

“I’m going to pull out now, okay? Need to clean up. I’ll go slow,” Barry warns you. He raises his body and begins to pull out by sinking back onto his knees. You’re sensitive and his retreat doesn’t feel nearly as pleasurable as earlier. But it’s bearable. Barry has started to soften. It makes it easier. He takes off the condom carefully, ties it off and then go to the bathroom to throw it away. He comes back with a warm washcloth. “For the lube and your own…” he trails off.

“Is there blood?” you suddenly ask, the idea is mortifying and your voice cracks a little. Barry shakes his head. He lets you take the washcloth so that you can wipe between your legs. Only clear slick comes away.

“No. No blood. You were prepared and aroused enough that there wasn’t any tearing.”

“Oh.”

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Barry chuckles, accepting the rag and using a different part of it to clean himself. He disposes of it and crawls back into bed. The fog from your orgasm is subsiding and your limbs suddenly feel so heavy. You release a content sigh and a lazy chuckle.

“Mmmmm, mmhm.”

“I’m sorry it happened this way. I wanted your first time to be more special. I wanted to have a whole special evening planned and maybe some rose petals on the bed…” Barry muses, pulling your body into his. You rest your hand on his chest and drum your fingers on his pec to reassure him.

“It was perfect, Barry. It was amazing. Everything I could’ve ever hoped for.” You tilt your chin up 0to peck him on the lips. Your eyes drift shut and Barry turns off the bedside lamp. “Don’t think I won’t hold you to that special evening though,” you giggle. Barry’s bare chest rumbles with his own sleepy chuckle.

“It’s a date. Our one year anniversary will be the most romantic and memorable night you’ll ever have,” Barry grins and snuggles deeper into the bed, rolling you over so that he can spoon you.

“I think that honor belongs to tonight,” you mumble. “But you’re welcome to try.”


End file.
